pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Colette Inez
Colette Inez (born 1931) is an American poet and academic. Life Youth and education Born as the love child of a French scholar and a French-American priest in Brussels, Inez spent her early years in a Belgian Catholic orphanage. She arrived in America as a pretended orphan at age 8 at the start of World War II. Her adolescence was spent in the foster care of an alcoholic and abusive family in Long Island, New York.Colette Inez Poetry Foundation.The Secret of M. Dulong: A Memoir University of Wisconsin Press. She graduated from Hunter College. Career Her 1st book, The Woman Who Loved Worms (1972), was adapted into a dance performance by the Saeko Ichinohe Dance Company. Five of her poems were used as the lyrics of a song cycle, Miz Inez Sez, featured on Pulitzer Prize winning composer David Del Tredici’s album Secret Music (2002) : "Alive and Taking Names," "The Happy Child," "Good News! Nilda is Back," and "Chateauneuf du Pape, the Pope's Valet Speaks" (all from her 1993 collection Getting Under Way: New and Selected Poems), as well as "The Beckoning" (first published in the New Orleans Review in 1999). She has taught at Bucknell University, Ohio University, Denison University, the State University of New York at Stony Brook, Hunter College, the University of Tennessee (Knoxville), and The New School. She began teaching at Columbia University in 1983, starting the Columbia University School of General Studies, and subsequently in her present position, as a lecturer at Columbia's Undergraduate Writing Program. Recognition *Guggenheim Fellowship (1986) *2 National Endowment for the Arts Awards (1974, 1988) * Rockefeller Foundation Fellowship (1980) *2 Pushcart Prizes (1986, 1998) *Ellipsis Editor's Annual Award for Non-fiction (2005) * New York Foundation for the Arts Fellowship (1975) * Great Lakes Colleges Association National First Book Award (1973) *3 Poetry Society of America prizes: **Reedy Memorial Award (1973) ** Kreymborg Award (1975) ** Consuelo Ford Award (1971) * Gale Arons Poet/Center of Research for Women/Tulane University Award (2003) *Grand Prize for Memoir, Memoir Magazine (2011) * Gretchen Osgood Warren Award *New England Poetry Society Award (1969) * Rochester Festival of Religious Arts Award (1969) * National League of American PEN Women Poetry Award (1962). Except where noted, award information courtesy Poets & Writers.Colette Inez, Poets & Writers. Web, Oct. 5, 2014. Publications Poetry * The Woman Who Loved Worms, and other poems. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1972; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1992. *''The Brain of a Thistle''. Fredonia, NY: Basilisk Press, 1975. * Alive and Taking Names, and other poems. Athens, OH: Ohio University Press, 1977. * At the Feet of Dancers Doom-Bred Darkness Bows and Rises. Binghampton, NY: Bellevue Press, 1978. * Eight Minutes from the Sun. Upper Montclair, NJ: Saturday Press, 1983. * Family Life: Poems. San Clemente, CA: Story Line Press, 1988. * Getting Underway: New & selected poems. Brownsville, OH: Story Line Press, 1993. *''For Reasons of Music''. Ion Press, 1994.* Naming the Moons. Lewisburg, PA: Press of Appletree Alley, 1994. *''Food Poems''. Bottom Dog Press, 1988.Colette Inez Open Library. Web, Oct. 5, 2014. * Clemency: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1998. *''Greatest Hits, 1970-2000''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2001. * Spinoza Doesn't Come Here Anymore: Poems. Hoboken, NJ: Melville House, 2004. ISBN 978-0-9749609-1-3. *''Horseplay''. Cincinnati, OH: Word Press, 2011. Non-fiction * The Secret of M. Dulong: A memoir. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2005. ISBN 0-299-21420-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Colette Inez, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 5, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Colette Inez b. 1931 at the Poetry Foundation ;About * Colette Inez at Columbia University * The Poetry Worm: A portrait of Colette Inez by Dennis Bernstein at Tulane University Category:1931 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American academics Category:American memoirists Category:Belgian emigrants to the United States Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Hunter College alumni Category:Rockefeller Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets